D Gray Story
by digitalrogue01
Summary: Has there ever really been an ultimate weapon? For the Millennium Earl, it's the Fourteenth, until he finds another great power that was hidden deep within the land during the time of the Fourteenth's life. A man capable of using Innocence although he has awakened his Noah gene- therefore a Noah with the power of Innocence. Both sides want my power, but my loyalty belongs to Nea.
1. Chapter 1

Times have past since the day me and my small family were separated. I have changed a lot more though. First of all, me being the splitting image of my father has been scratched enough that it barely shows anymore, and people don't remember me. But more than myself, I worry for my little brother.

And with the troubles these days, why wouldn't I? I'd do anything just to find myself by my fathers side again, with that smile painted across his face to greet me again.

I don't like the times very much. I hear reports on many people dying because of mysterious demons that leave as quickly as they come. Actually, they kill everything on their way out too- lacking in the manners department if you ask me. But as I wander the streets, begging or stealing for my next meal, I strengthen not only in power, but in heart and mind. To tell the truth, I think I might have gone crazy a little since my father and brothers disappearance. And whenever the next akuma strikes, I am ready but sometimes I get carried away and become- as the people call- scary in person, haunting anywhere else. I believe them. Unfortunately. So here I am, telling you my story.

To wrap it all up, my name is Vincent, and I am speaking of the war between us and the Earl of Millennium. He plans to overrule with the power of his akuma, made from oblivious depressed people who don't have a clue. I want to prevent any more deaths he can bestow on the world- one might even call me an exorcist, but I'm more than that. A soldier of God is treasured higher than all, higher than a servant- the exorcist.

I am just that.


	2. Chapter 2

I broke out later that night, when the cool breeze wiped under my chin and gave me goosebumps. I loved nights like tonight, but that wasn't the reason I chose it.

He called me again.

I was asleep when the guy kept urging me to kill.

" I want to kill to eat, then eat to kill." he whispered in my ear. So I went out to kill a few akuma. In this town, there was always an akuma lurking, which is why I chose to stay, and do a little community service for the people. The people whom hated me so, so I thought it'd be nice to help 'em out a little before the men in white appeared. They ruined the party with their unmoving cages to keep everything still until the people in blue came. Often it would take hours, even days once, for them to arrive. I didn't sign up for the help of them, but you get what you get.

And tonight the party was at town square, and I was hungry. A few moments after I came onto the scene, the people were scattered, and a huge beast with poisoned cannons appeared from the mist of the crowd. It was a young lady, so elegant and sweet as they remembered her- I couldn't understand how no one took notice of her attitude change. I hope she wasn't zombie-like when she was alive.

Who'd taken the body?

An older male, a father maybe. His once privately fashioned overalls were torn from top to bottom in rags and chains of death. I could see his pain and suffering were harsh and brutal as always. I couldn't do anything about it but put him out of his misery, and started the party of the century.

I jumped upon its back before it attacked. It swerved violently a second or two, then shifted its barrels of fun and ungiving joy at me. I dug my fangs into its flesh and began to slurp the blood from the veins. The monster became stiff and white before their very eyes.

" What? Never seen a man eat outside the house before?" I licked my chops. In the group, I spotted a couple white coated boys talking to each other and into their ears. I saw that they were online with someone. Giving information on the situation, and me.

" Sorry fun's over you've been a good audience..." I patted the almost dead demon. I ran on the rooftops, trying to rid myself of the pesky party poopers. Then in my right mind, took a turn over an alley. There were two that followed, and three that guarded the akuma. They frantically looked and spotted me- oblivious to me- and tracked me to the destructed church I stayed in.

I landed on the outside balcony for a while, taking in breaths, thinking of my unfinished dinner.

" Well, try again tomorrow night-" **BOOM! BOOM! CRASH!**

The door downstairs fell over, knocking pebbles and debris into the air.

No biggy, the villagers rioted often in this piece of trash nowadays. So I walked calmly over to the hallway a story above them. Two single fires, two hooded figures. Dark and strong nobodies. I didn't like the look of this. They actually entered, with no sign of fright or being afraid. This startled me, so I fell back into the darkness of the left wing. They started up the middle cautiously.

I didn't know what to expect, that is, until I spotted a villager among them. My stomach growled.

" Hey is anybody there?" a voice called. It was a young male.

" We're not here to fight," a higher voice echoed. She didn't seem easy to scare to me. Which, I didn't mean any harm to them, I just wanted the solitary rubble to myself. Nice and easy, but no one ever thought of it that way. I adjusted and just scared everyone away- just to enforce the rule. But something bothered me. The boy- he seemed familiar, I just couldn't put my finger on it-

" Hey you!" he pointed to my silhouette on the copperstone wall.

" Oh crap!" I nearly yelled. I was so deep in thought I didn't notice them coming up the stairs. I ran back out on the balcony looking for a place to hide, and fast.

" Where'd he go?" the male searched desperately all over- oblivious to the fact that I hung under him by a nick in the stone. I dropped down all two stories on the cold brick. I almost got away as smoothly as smooth can get. Almost.

" Hey you!" I stopped. I turned around to see a young girl with her fists on her hips.

" Hey..." I was suddenly at a loss for words. I looked behind her seeing a figure swell and grow, touching the roof of the church.

" You were causing a major commotion at the town. Would you like to explain?"

" Yeah..." I started backing up, ignoring the rumbling my stomach made. _You didn't finish..._

I found myself running towards her at impossible speed. I jumped inched from her head and began to beat the akuma. And I think that triggered more cause out of nowhere, more floated in, destroying the ruins. The boy came down murmuring something about saving souls and the girls legs lit up. I kept going as the number of akuma began to decrease.

I began bleeding from my left shoulder. I saw a huge bullet stuck in it, and the skin around it turning to bloody, black stars engulfing my body. I dropped to the ground. Never had I actually been hit. The pain was unbearable. I'd been through worse.

" Are you okay?" he asked. I grabbed my shoulder harder and nodded. I slowly stood, keeping the little balance I had.

" Well, he is apparently not an akuma," I nearly grabbed her and started shouting

"OF COURSE NOT! WHY THE FREAK WOULD YOU THINK THAT?" but I insisted on saying,

" Why would you say something foolish like that?" and even gave a small smile.

" Are you familiar with innocence? You have a strong innocence that destroys monsters called akuma. We are from the Black Order; sorry about the misunderstanding, we were told you were an akuma." he rubbed his neck. I knew about half of what he just said.

" I know, but there's just one thing we have to do." I hacked a little blood. " Ari!" I called. Jumping from a corner still a little stable, came a small cub. He hopped on my shoulder and nudged me. Seeing the others he started to roar and bark viciously, only amounting to small snorts and squeaks.

" It's okay, boy. They're with me." I patted him. " So are we going or what?" I was on my feet and ready to travel. " not like I can stay here anymore. By the way the names Vincent, or Ven if if you want."

" Lenalee." the girl stated her name. I looked to the boy- the one that would end as my best friend throughout my story.

" My name, is Allen Walker."


	3. Chapter 3

Things happened fairly quickly in the travel after that. We went to the "Black Order" so they could inspect my innocence. I met a chaotic and very disorganized fellow named Komui Lee, brother of Lenelee Lee ( I couldn't see the relation honestly...). When I saw that Allen and Lenelee had left me for a short period in a small medical room, I felt something wrong. Komui had a demonic smirk on his face and a huge tool in hand.

"Fool me once, shame on me." I threatened him and warned my friends. " Fool me twice, shame on you." After that, I felt oozy and limp in my arms- yeah, both of them. They felt dead to me even while I tried to strangle Komui in the hallways._ Good as new? Bull crap. _I'm never getting struck again.

"It's okay, the anesthesia will wear off after a while, don't worry." he smiled again. I saw Allen smuggle a small smile that I let him get away with.

They led me down a platform to a glowing organism with lots of tentacle like things sprawling from its body.

" And what is this?" I asked Komui.

" This is Hevlaska. She is a parasitic accommodater." he explained.

" Why hello! Now goodbye- can we leave now? I want to actually feel my arms like those who have them for a reason." I tried to cross my arms without damaging the bandage around my chest and arms.

I walked back to the controls and used my head to try and push some button that would make us go up. I was greeted my soft arm like things around my waist and feet, lifting me up. Normally, unless something was broken, I would automatically fight this and escape and live happily ever after. Sadly for me, this "Hevlaska" wouldn't drop me. I strangled and tried to activate unsuccessfully. I felt like something was trying to probe my insides. I _had _to activate now.

" NOW!" I commanded my innocence. My arms where immediately more furry and gray, but not completely. I growled and urged to break free.

"Never activate your innocence when your nerves are not fully recovered." she calmed. " I am not your enemy. I apologize for scaring you."

"Pssh, scare _**me**_?" I scuffed. Then I deactivated. She counted up in percentages, and ended at 93%.

She put me down and said that my synchronization with my innocence was at ninety-three percent.

" Zack, you will go down, and bring with you the world as the 'Lord of Chaos'. _Not a bad name, can't say the same for the meaning. _I turned angrily at Komui. As I rushed at him, he put up a clipboard to block.

"Punishment just can't be avoided..." Allen said into his shoulder. I was on the floor, leg outstretched to the side. Komui was over the side, dangling for dear life.

"Next time you can at least warn me," I told him as I brought him back over. He brushed himself off and explained,

" Sorry! An innocence check is recommended for all exorcists."

" He is right. All exorcists have a certain level in which their innocence is at with their body." a deeper voice from one of the generals -Komui pointed out before- echoed from above. I got a whole lecture from them, and learned a lot about the innocence and the war between the Earl of Millennium and exorcists. But already, I knew there was more to this war than they had explained. I knew that it was just the Earl, but more details. Deadly, vivid details.

Allen showed me to one of the empty bunks for the exorcists. I got out a fresh uniform, long and light, from a bag Komui gave me. I put it beside the bed and looked at the walls. _A small room. I don't like it._

I couldn't sleep here, but it would be a nice base for me. And right by Allen too, how convenient. If he found out I didn't sleep in this room, what would he do? I didn't bother on finding out.

I climbed out the window at the back my room, not hitting any squeaky spots on the floor, and opened the window. I climbed on a rock and looked back at the window. I hopped down and walked through a brush against the walls. There was a little crowd of oaks a couple yards away, and I traversed into them.

Pushing branches aside, I spotted a small space under a trunk. It went deep into the rock, cutting through the rough space like a knife through cheese. I paused. This trunk was probably the root of the small forest that took the place of gravel and rocks. I climbed in, examining the surprisingly huge space the rocks formatted in. There was enough elbow room to call it a home, or a secret bunker in my case. Secret, alone, and roomy- my definition of a quality house. I went back in and brought out a lamp, hung it on one of the twisted roots, and found a cozy spot between some roots and a rock on a bunch of gravel. It was nice. In fact, this was great. A whole new job with a nice new bed. I thought about how my life would change now, being an exorcist. I already took down akuma be myself, so this should be a singe. I hope that I'll become the strongest exorcist possible to defeat the Earl. That will be the day, hah, I could probably take 'em now. Just to see him gone would not only stop his evil murder spree, but it would make me the Earl too, making _them _serve me.

A dream come true is a dream to work for- so be it.


	4. Chapter 4

_hi everyone! i know i don't have a lot of reviews- or views for that matter- but i would like to say that if i get five reviews, i will give you a part in my other story on Maximum Ride or Kingdom Hearts/ Final Fantasy VII Advent Children. There are three spots open- two boys and one girl character please, but if you have to, any character name/personality/favorite animal they can morph into/weapon. Also, one of my other favorite authors have a fanfic on DGrayMan i if you'd like to give it a go! Check out on Fanfiction. With no further notice, here is my story!_

The next morning, I rushed back into my room right before Komui let himself in.

"Sorry for the rush, but I need to meet you in my office at o' nine hundred!" he hummed. I began my daily workout- a hundred push-ups, two hundred sit ups and a hundred crunches. I then made my way to eat breakfast. A man appeared at the window calling orders until I had shown up.

'And what do you want, rookie?" he sang. I thought. It had been a long time since me and Ari had actually eaten a full meal.

"I guess I'll have anything that's meat. No veggies for fruit. Oh, and anything with bacon on it." Ten minutes later, I had ten trays of food. I noticed that Allen had the same effect on the people as I did. I felt eyes glued to me, determined on their bets to show that I wouldn't eat it all. Sure enough, my stomach was full for the first time in years. I belched. Two minutes til nine.

"Oh man!" I raced down the hallways until I found his office. Allen and Lenalee sat on a sofa not far from the desk. I casually walked in and sat down as Komui was buried in his papers.

"Okay, Vin, this is your first mission, so I will put it as easily as I can. A town not far from here has a problem concerning people in contact with them. Apparently, the town has been stuck on the same day thirty times already. We believe it could be a reaction to innocence, so if it is, bring it back immediately. I nodded in comprehension. I turned to my comrades.

"You shall leave at once." he finished. I put on my uniform and followed the rest on the boat out of the Order. It was too slow for me going on a train to get there.

"Okay, I will see you there." I waved as I opened the passenger window.  
"Wait up." Lenalee smiled. I jumped out and landed on Ari.

" Innocence, level one, defense." I ordered. Ari became a huge canine figure, running beside the train effortlessly. I waved and patted him. Before I knew it, the conductor was gawking at us. The train was a mile behind in an easy five minutes. I rode him into the woods as a shortcut. The town was on the other side. I saw a force surrounding the town. How couldn't the townspeople see it? Was it because they were in it? I sat Ari down and deactivated him. I waited for the team to show.

An hour passed, and they sprouted from the bushes.

"About time," I welcomed them. "okay, so far they haven't even noticed me. I don't think they can see anything beyond the barrier."

"My brother said it might be a reaction to innocence," Lenalee stated. "maybe the person is inside the town." Me and Allen agreed.

"Do you think we'll affect us if we enter it?" he thought aloud.

"Hmm. I think we wouldn't if we weren't here when it started, but we might get stuck." I said. "I will go first." I walked to the barrier, looked back, and stepped inside. The people didn't notice. Okay, I thought, now try to get back out. I bopped back as I tried. I shook my head- we couldn't go back until the problem was solved.

My stomach rumbled. I sniffed the air. My eyes widened and I took off, following the scent. I heard someone cry my name but I couldn't stop now. I tracked it to a small alley.

"Aha!" I held out my open hand, letting thousands of innocence specks flow into it, revealing a broadsword. I held it, and said to myself

"Insanity..." the sword glowed a bright green and died down again. Allen came behind me. I jumped onto the back of a developing akuma. "Too late." I mumbled. I sank my sword deep into the flesh and licked up the blood that spilled. Allen's innocence came from his left arm, and made a huge claw-like weapon. It split it in half as I jumped, enjoying the snack. Then I paused on the building. A loud woman shouted,

Finally, tomorrow came!" and danced into the crowd. But it noticed something else. I frantically searched the area, trying to find her. She saw me, I knew it. She was here, watching us, looking for the innocence too. Innocence or the Heart to be exact. Allen ran into a bar. I traced his tracks.

"Allen," I went to confront him. I saw the lady peeking over the seats at him.

"Creeper..." she murmured some stuff into his ear when some akuma exploded from the man, only shells.

Ari growled on my shoulder. I held out my hand again to collect my sword.

'Oh no you don't!" one sneered. A wind blew my sword to a popsicle. I let it crash to the ground and disintegrate. The innocence mended in the air.

Ari, innocence level 3, offensive judgment!" Ari grew three feet into the air and growled. He distracted the akuma as Lenalee took the woman away.

"Wait! My savior!" she screamed. _Someone has a fan-girl..._ a voice rang in my head. I attacked the akuma, avoiding the voice in my head- telling me to use the akuma. I ingored it, only to be bombarded with another.

"You can't win alone... you need us. We need you." her voice was salt on a fresh cut. I dropped to the ground and head my head.

"Get outta my head!" I yelled at her. The akuma went with a small explosion. I then followed Allen to the woman's house.

"Her clock is gone." he said. "I've got your innocence?" he read the message on the wall. "Who would've done it?"

"Noah."

"What?" Just then, the akuma returned. A whirlwind of ice came our way. I tries to shield us with my sword, but before I knew it, well, it was too cold to remember.


	5. Chapter 5:sorry

Hello everybody! As you should know, school is still alive and ruining lives- not surprising- and we all dont have as much free time as before. I know i have a lot of readers but i cant always find the time to write as much. I might be updating before Halloween depending if my computer doesn't decide to delete my files again.

So again, I'm sorry for the wait, but you're gonna have to wait a little longer. In the meantime, reread my fanfic (For my Maximum Ride readers-and/or if you want a part in it, you can PM me about your character to me.

PS: THE DETAILS ARE SOMEWHERE IN RECENT CHAPTERS OF MAXIMUM GUARDIAN ANGEL)

Sorry for the inconvenience.


	6. Real Chapter 5

Sorry for the long delay. I have a new account on devaintart and i've been busy on there for a bit. I'm trying to update both before the holidays and Thanksgiving next week so be a hater if you want. Here's another chapter of D Gray Story!

A melodious hum woke me from an icy sleep. Every inch of me ached and burned at the same time- an uncomfortable feeling too. Ahead, there was Lenelee, sitting in a play chair with a dark skinned girl combing her hair. I was immediately on her, grinding my teeth as though her head lay between my gums. I looked to the side and saw a groaning Allen, covered in his own blood and rags from whatever battle went on. The more I stared, the more pissed I was.

"Oh, Vincent, you've awoken. I almost thought you'd miss the party in your own _**death.**_" she emphasized _death_ dramatically. "Don't you like it, the looks of these two Exorcists? Beautiful, huh? Or did you forget what this kind of beauty is?"

"What did you do, Road? I don't need this!" I grunted. I tried to pull myself from the ground, but was reeled back in pain when I found my feet and hands bolted to the ground with horrid candles.

I pulled but was faced with terrible pain. Finally, with a great force, I was free. I didn't let a squeak escape my mouth.

"Well, that was actually surprising." Road said. "But you're not exactly invited to this tea party if you didn't come to kill. Hungry?" she pointed to her akuma henchman. My stamch did rumble, but I couldn't go- I would not let myself.

"Let them go," I told her. "The Earl wants me, if anything, so just let them go."

"What are they to you? Friends? Buddies? The Earl Millennium wants you to prove your worth to him again, he wants you to kill these Exorcists once and for all. Says they've been a thorn in his side. Believe me, you'd want to kill _him,_" she pointed to Allen. "If you only knew what he's done."

"No, I don't. He and Lenelee are my friends. Not even the Earl can stop this friendship." I slightly smiled. "Well, maybe if he sat on me. The pressure of his earl buttocks might squeeze some of his remedies into me."

"The Earl certainly doesn't like to be made fun of! Maybe you do need to discipline him a little..." the umbrella shouted.

"Lero, calm down. I kinda agree a little." Road said.

"The Earls gonna spank you for that!"

"No he won't, Lero. We're precious to him."

"Precious or not, I'll finish you like someone else should have!" I bluffed. She smiled and looked back with crazed eyes and a wicked smile. Then Allen spoke up.

"I don't care who you are, just... why are you doing this?" he tried. "We're both human, why would you help the being creating all the akuma and death in this world?!"

"We're Noah. After the incident with the Flood and the Innocence being scattered everywhere, the original Noah were there. We want the innocence just as much as you do. But the Heart is our main craving. I want to kill you Exorcists, who think you were chosen by God to complete the job. _**We were the chosen ones, not you. **_And so, I'm gonna take my time killing you to my hearts content. One. By. One." She looked to me. "If you don't decide to change you mind, the Earl strictly instructed me to punish your foolish behavior."

"You can't do crap to me. Not only am I stronger than you, but he needs me more than he does you. I wouldn't cry even if you died right here." I spat. She looked hurt for a moment, confusing Allen.

"Allen... please... don't die!"

In the corner of the room was a woman bound to a smaller grandfather clock with bloody clothes. It was her to claim that Allen was her 'savior'.

"Miranda. I'll be fine." he coughed.

"Oh, yeah. About her,..." Road put a finger to her chin. "we don't need her anymore. Good luck in the next life." With a swing of her finger, the candles that lite the small area turned and pointed towards her and started flying towards her. Her scream penetrated the air before there was a small skin-against-bullet-point- pop and then silence.

There was Allen, with his Innocence activated over Miranda, panting and barely standing. Blood spilled over onto the floor. I just sat there, still gathering what just happened.

"Stay alive..." he croaked, then fell to the ground. She started to brush his hair and cry.

"All my life... I'm hopeless and useless and can't do anything to stop it..."

"What's the deal? You can't do anything. Take your own words and use them." Road chuckled.

"That's right..." she laughed. "useless..." She started mumbling other things that I couldn't hear from where I sat. I tried to stand, but was forced to sit down again.

Suddenly, a flashed of light illuminated from the clock, then expanded over the area around them. Road was taken back and the akuma that assisted her backed off.

"Pure Innocence." I said. I started crawling towards it. With Road only watched as small murmurs escaped from the dome of light. The light soon came over my fingers, and I welcomed it. It felt good.

"Master Road, he's going in!" a tattle-tail akuma called.

"Stop him then, and act like of have some kind of brain left!"she responded irritably. But I was already in. As soon as I was sure they couldn't get in, I was sprawled all over the floor in relief. Allen stood over me sooner than me good as new. I felt the hurt float away from me as though a thousand herbs flowed in my blood.

When Miranda's innocence completely healed me, I sat up and rubbed my hands. A tail whipped from beneath me and grayness took over the hair on my head.

"Let's give them some of their own medicine."

I jumped into the air and came down hard against the nearest akuma to me. Allen took hold of Lenelee and brought her back to the dome to heal. But Road, she just sat there like we were her Saturday cartoons. I glanced at her with cold, menacing eyes.

"I'll kill you, Noah. All of you. You hear me "Earl of Millennium"?! I'll kill you like my uncle should have a long time ago!"

True war broke out and we fought. The akuma drained our energy all over again, the further we got from the dome of light. After that, a door showed up in the darkness and opened.

"I could have killed all of you now, but..." she went into the door. Her words echoed off the walls of eternity. "Duty calls."

One by one we fell onto our knees, then on our backs. I saw that the dimension faded back into the old complex from before. All of my wounds from before returned, as did the others.

"Don't die, Allen. Lenelee! Vincent!"

"Go get help then..." I groaned. I leaned against the bed and watched as she dashed from the room and disappeared downstairs. By the time I started blurring out, the others were sleeping in puddles of blood.

"Friends. Hah. I've never had friends." Ari appeared beside me and whined gently. "Except you, boy. I'm so foolish- thinking I could shield myself and them from Noah. But we did it, didn't we?"

The room darkened.

"Didn't we?..."


	7. Chapter 6: Nightmares

_I'm back everybody! Yes, its been almost an entire year since I've posted on Fanfiction, mostly because I have been uploading a lot of work to Deviantart. Sorry for taking so long, I kinda forgot about Fanfiction for a while... but now I'm here, right? Okay then, here we go!_

Ever had a dream where you thought everything was real, because you could do whatever you wanted and had complete control over the dreamland? Well, that's how I felt now, though the feeling wasn't exact. I didn't have control, and this definitely was _**not**_ a dream. More like a nightmare. What other word could describe a session with our _favorite _Earl Millennium?

It was cold and dark, like a never-ending abyss. I could move around and speak, but refused to go anywhere while I was here. As I walked, a thick mist appeared and floated to the space behind me, covering the entire land with a gray blanket. The only light was what I could barely see through my enhanced eyes.

"_My dear boy..._" A haunting voice echoed. I stopped in my tracks and looked to the side to see Road's door, and the Earl sitting in a comfortable, red chair, sipping tea like this was his house. Lero sat beside him, and was about to call out against me, but the Earl quickly silenced him with a hand. I scrunched my nose in disgust for the Earl.

"What do you want, _Adam_?" I said through my teeth. I balled my fists, ready to fight if necessary. He stood from the chair and straightened his shirt. He was in his actual Noah form, looking more like a human than before. "Finally stepped from your Halloween costume?"

"_Very funny, my boy. Please sit. Have a beverage, reeeelllaaaxxxx_..." he tempted, forcing a chair to appear behind me. I didn't sit, instead I glared at him. "_Why do you hate me so much_?"

"I just take kindly to the fact that you make your artillery from human souls, is all." I stated. "And also, why would I _love _something so close to _the devil_? You're nothing more than a demon, Earl." A spine-chilling chuckle came from him. He sat back down, flipping a leg over the other and resumed to his tea.

"_You and the 14__th__ only..." _he murmured. _"You and Neah..."_

"This has nothing to do with him, or anybody besides you and me, Earl!" I yelled. "I will _**never**_ follow your orders! I might be part of a Noah, but I'm not your _slave_!" I darted over to him, activating my Innocence as a parasitic accommodator. Thick fur, feeling almost like leather, grew on my arms. My hair grew to my shoulders, and sky-eye blue eyes sparked to life. _I would be the one to destroy the Earl._

The Earl didn't seem to flinch, but instead used Lero, transformed into a sword, and threw me back. In my half-morphed form, I was faster, but could have been shredded by the blade. The Earl's head was tilted down, a shadow covering his face, but his eyes seemed to stare into my soul. "_You will learn very soon, child, that when you awaken, you __**can't **__fall back into the sleep with those hopeless Exorcists. Why do you join them? Do you believe that this secret will be hidden forever? No, you can't possibly believe that. Even I know you have more brains than __**them.**_" He remarked. I growled below my breath,

"Ha, I don't think I can hide it forever, no. You're correct in that manner, I admit, but you're trying to make me see that they'll immediately turn on me when they find out. I personally believe otherwise." I paused. "For years, I ran from you, using the instincts I recovered from Marian Cross- the drunkard. For a long time, I was able to live a life without using the Noah gene I have. _I won't use it, either_. I have friends that will more than likely defend me when I need them. Sure, they might not be as powerful as me or you, but among the line of Exorcists, they can make a difference like that."

The Earl sat there silently for what seemed like hours, sipping his tea. Finally, he stood and turned away from me. "_One day, you'll learn. You can't hide what you are, boy. They're scared of you, and of __**all**__ Noah. They won't hesitate to kill you when the time comes, whether a valuable friend or not- they will always consider you a Noah."_

He opened Road's door and began to step inside. The last thing he did was turn over his shoulder and simply say, _"We're patient. Your Noah brothers and sisters are dying to welcome you- more than those Exorcists would ever decide to welcome you. This is an honor you should be proud of, but you throw it in the dirt every time. One day, you won't have that choice. Chew on that, Exorcist..." _I was ragging mad, and lunged at him. I wasn't fast enough, and he closed the door right as my claws would've torn him apart.

The dream-scape started to disappear all around me, filling the space with pure darkness. I couldn't go anywhere without taking a fatal free-fall into the abyss. I started to panic, looking everywhere for a strong platform to hold me from the fall. Groans came from down below, making me mentally quiver. I uttered a small prayer, "Lord, please help me," and waited. A small circle of gray was all I had left of the dream before I plunged into nothingness.

Suddenly, a small light appeared in the middle of the dark, lighting a small path from the disappearing circle. I hopped onto it, following the light trail. I felt safe and secure, like God Himself was showing me the way. The trail lead to a doorway filled with blinding light.

Slowly, I stepped inside, back to the real world.


End file.
